


Rin's insanity

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Rin's insanity

(main focus on Leo's perspective but still third person)  
Leo sat himself down on the smooth wood of his desk chair in class. It was still quite early so there were only a few other students in class. He watched others come in one by one with a bored expression. He had to stifle a squeal as his crush swiftly walked in, her wings swayed with her bag and he was captivated by her deep grey eyes. She sat across the room in front of him so he could still watch her from behind, his cheeks were starting to blush so he turned his head down and drew in his mini notebook to distract himself. Soon the weirdo of the class walked in; Rin, Leo disliked her because she always looked indifferent, like she didn't care about anything and she always seemed to watch him. Rin was wearing one of her silly outfits again, it was a maid-like costume with a bow in her hair, he couldn't believe she thought that looked good. He grunted and continued drawing. He didn't pay attention for most of the class, only when it was Ari's turn to speak did he put full intention to listen. After two painstaking hours of class the drill of the bell finally rang and he hurried to Ari to speak with her. She is a very nice girl and very beautiful too, she paid full attention to Leo when he was talking to her and he did the same back. Listening to her voice was so soothing, she sounded like honey to his ears. He tried making some subtle flirty comments to try to get her interested in him but it didn't seem to be working and he felt especially awkward with Rin's gaze burning into his back from the other side of the room, for once she looked slightly angry. Soon he said goodbye and started to walk home. The streets were very quiet that day so he could only hear his footsteps and the rustle of the wind. He was nearly home, he just needed to pass through the creepy alley then go past a few streets. He hated the alley but it was the fastest path home. He started to hear heavy breathing so he quickly whipped around to find Rin, who looked even more angry than before.   
''Oh! Hi Rin, you scared me there.'' He chuckled.  
''Who were you talking to?'' Rin said in a stern, impatient voice.  
''umm, Ari. Why do you ask? Isn't she great...'' He trailed off in awe but quickly froze when he saw a knife glinting in Rin's pocket. ''I-is that a knife??'' He shakily stuttered.  
''Why yes it is and you might be seeing it again if you continue to ignore me for that angel piece of shit dragon called Ari!'' She started with sarcasm but slowly used a mocking tone filled with venom.  
Leo's eyes flashed with concern before he quickly bolted home but was cut short by an extremely strong grip on his arm. ''P-please l-let me go, I'll do anything, please just......'' he was stopped quickly by a jab to his head which made him black out.  
He awoke with a bleary gaze in a room with a huge white lamp shining down on him with Rin standing close. After a moment of shock he writhed around to get up but found that taut rope was holding him to a marble table. He heard a voice that was menacing but intrigued.  
''You shouldn't have run away, now you've made everything more painful for yourself and your precious Ari.''  
He heard moaning and out of the corner of his eye he saw Ari in an upright position bound to a wall naked with a gag in her mouth.  
He was going to cry in fear but then he felt a sudden slice of pain on his arm, Rin had made a shallow cut on his forearm and started to sprinkle salt and alcohol on the fresh wound. He screeched in agony and tears streamed down his face. Rin was laughing maniacally. He started to beg her to stop but she ignored him and walked over to Ari. He heard a slap and heard Ari crying. Rin walked back to grab a whip then the sounds of a thousand whips echoed around the room. Ari's body was battered and bleeding with huge red marks etching across her skin where the fur was torn.   
Rin grabbed a scalpel and went back to Leo to watch the color drain from his eyes as she made a pre-stabbing motion then simply cut off his clothes.  
She attached strong alligator clips to his nipples then switched on a machine that sent volts of electricity through his body. He peed himself from the shock, warm liquid freely pooling beneath his legs and clunking up his fur. The smell was putrid and made his nose wrinkle in disgust.  
Ari watched helplessly as Rin wrapped a tight fishing line around Leo's dick, so tight it cut off circulation. After five minutes she removed the string then started to pin needles in his cock while the blood returned, making it more sensitive. He was yowling really loudly and stopped when Rin slapped him super hard. His dick was bleeding but his body was going numb with shock. She took the needles out and lifted up her dress revealing her leaking vagina. She was teasing his cock with her folds. Even in Leo's shocked state his teenage sex drive made his cock hard. Rin laughed and bent down to bit the head of his large penis. He kept squirming but the ropes were too thick.  
She walked back to Ari and grabbed her large boobs and attached heavy nipple clamps then slapped and squeezed them hard. Ari was moaning and even started to drip from her vagina.  
Rin shoved a vibrator up her pussy and went back to Leo, she leaned in and kissed him, he tried to resist but couldn't, she thrust her tongue deep in his throat and continued for a straight ten minutes.  
''All right, time to end this mess. Leo, you brought this upon yourself.'' She smiled as she turned the table so Leo could see Ari in full view. Ari was having orgasms and crying as she stood in a pool of cum and tears. Rin slowly dragged a knife down Ari's stomach and ripped her organs out one by one, throwing them onto Leo, who puked. Once Ari was dead Rin turned around to talk to Leo with a soft tone.  
''Oh my baby, I've always loved you and you ignored me for that bitch. Guess I have to end you now, I'll be quick.'' She promised with a blushed glance before slitting his throat and Diposing of the evidence.


End file.
